1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for reducing carbon dioxide using light energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL1-PTL 3 disclose a method for reducing carbon dioxide using light energy.
PTL 4 discloses a photosynthesis reactor system in which sunlight is condensed and which causes a microorganism to perform photosynthesis.
PTL 5 and PTL 6 disclose a structure in which sunlight is condensed using a lens or a mirror in a device for reducing carbon dioxide using light energy.
PTL 7 discloses an anode electrode used for a device for reducing carbon dioxide using light energy. The anode electrode has a region formed of a nitride semiconductor layer in which a GaN layer and an AlxGa1-xN layer (0<x≦1) are stacked.